Azkaban à ses cas parmi les cas
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: Ou l'analyse de Neah D. Campbell par Sirius Black : En arrivant à Azkaban, Sirius Black s'attendait à se retrouver enfermé au milieu des Mangemorts. Pourtant … Il se retrouva dans un quartier désert avec un homme de dix-sept ans à l'air innocent. "- Pourquoi le directeur a décidé de mettre celui-ci dans la cellule à côté de ce type ? C'est la pire. Je lui donne pas un mois."


**Bien le bonsoir !**

 **Voici un petit OS sur Sirius Black et Neah Campbell.**

 **Pour faire simple, c'est Sirius qui se retrouve avec Neah comme compagnon de cellule à Azkaban. Et il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises !**

 **Il s'agit d'un OS que j'ai retrouvé par hasard dans la clef USB qui était écrit jusqu'à la moitié. J'ai décidé de le réécrire et de le finir pour le poster. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Rating T pour la mention des crimes peu jolis de Neah.**

 _ **Disclamer : D Gray man est à Katsura Hoshino et Harry Potte Rowling, comme nous le savons déjà tous !**_

* * *

 **Azkaban à ses cas parmi les cas**

 **OU**

 **L'analyse de Neah D. Campbell par Sirius Black**

* * *

En arrivant à Azkaban en tant que condamné pour le meurtre de son meilleur ami, la femme de celui-ci et de douze molduus, le jeune Sirius Black se retrouva enfermé dans quartier haute sécurité qui était surtout rempli de Mangemorts. Ce fameux quartier qui était gardé par ces abominables créatures qui se repaissaient des souvenirs heureux du commun des mortels.

C'est pourquoi, en toute logique, Sirius s'attendait à se retrouver avec pour voisins de cellule, ces Mangemorts qu'il méprisait plus que tout au monde telle que sa cousine Bellatrix et les Lestrange qui étaient, il fallait l'avouer, complètement cinglés. Il doutait de pouvoir supporter pour le restant de ces jours ces trois là. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé enfermé dans une cellule voisine à un mur et à une autre des plus étranges équipé de diverses sorts plus complexes les uns que les autres et qui renfermait un jeune homme qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de dix sept ans que Sirius n'avait pourtant jamais croisé dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Ladite cellule était, comme dit précédemment, équipée d'une quantité phénoménale de sorts tous plus complexes les uns que les autres. Ce qui était également étrange était le fait que c'était un cube bleu transparent encastré entre la cellule de Sirius et une cellule vide. Il n'y avait personne dans les cellules alentours. Si ce n'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années incroyablement maigre et pâle qui tremblait de la tête au pied de manière incontrôlé. Il semblait à peine respirer …

Les murs de la cellule de Sirius étaient surprenant puisqu'il avait deux murs en pierre, un complètement en barreaux qui lui donnait pleine vue sur l'étrange cellule et le dernier était également en mur mais avec une porte en barreaux. Sirius trouvait cette cellule étrange.

L'Auror le poussa dans le dos, le forçant à s'avancer. Sirius ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il s'était arrêté. On le poussa à l'intérieur de son nouvel habitat. Il lui sembla que la porte de sa cellule claqua telle la faucheuse.

L'autre Auror qui faisait acte de présence par sécurité dit à son collègue :

« - Pourquoi le directeur a décidé de mettre celui-ci dans la cellule à côté de ce type ? C'est la pire.

\- Parce que c'est un Mangemort de la pire engeance ? Fit son collègue, sa réponse sonnant plus comme une question. Personnellement, j'aurai réservé cette cellule à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom …

\- Je lui donne pas un mois. Regarde l'état dans lequel est l'autre. »

Il désigna l'autre homme qui était enfermé.

L'Auror soupira et alla ouvrir la cellule du prisonnier qu'il emmena avec lui ailleurs, suivitn par son collègue.

Sirius tourna son regard vers son voisin de cellule et se demanda pourquoi celle où lui se trouvait était actuellement la pire de tout Azkaban. C'est là qu'il remarqua.

C'était quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant, mais à présent, il était impossible de passer à côté. Il se demanda même comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer dès le début. Il s'échappait du jeune homme l'aura la plus malsaine qui lui ait été donné de voir à ce jour. Même lorsqu'il avait entraperçu Voldemort sur le champ de bataille, ce n'était pas aussi fort. A côté de ce jeune homme, Voldemort faisait de loin pâle figure. Tout son être était démoniaque, maivais au point que Sirius se mit à craindre pour sa santé mentale. Il pouvait déjà sentir ses poils se hérisser ! Cet homme … était la pire des engeances, voilà pourquoi il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

Et pourtant, cet homme d'à peine dix-sept ans avait l'air d'être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inoffensif et innocent. Il possédait des cheveux noirs, courts et indisciplinés qui partaient dans tout les sens dont quelques mèches allaient devant ses yeux. Yeux qui étaient du doré le plus pur et hypnotisants qui lui ait été donné de voir. Ces yeux qui étaient actuellement occupés à parcourir les lignes noires du Daily Prophet qui était callé sur ses jambes légèrement pliés pour former le support idéal au journal. Le plus étrange chez lui était son teint basané et la ligne de sept stigmates creusée dans son front.

Sirius se dit alors qu'il ne pouvait pas être humain à 100%.

Aussi, au lieu d'être vêtu de l'uniforme des prisonniers, le jeune homme portait une chemise blanche par-dessus laquelle était enfilée un veste grise. Un nœud rouge était nouée d'une manière lâche autour de son cou et par-dessus le tout, il y avait une veste beige qui était grande ouverte sur sa veste. Il avait également des gants blancs qui dépassaient d'une poche de sa veste. Ses vêtements rappelaient à Sirius ceux des musiciens de rue du siècle dernier. Les doigts de l'homme était longs et graciles. Il était prêt à parier que son voisin était un pianiste.

Le plus surprenant, dans tout cela, était le fait qu'il semblait être totalement sain d'esprit et son apparence était des plus soignée. Ses cheveux étaient même mouillés, preuve qu'il s'était lavé il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Sirius sursauta lorsqu'une voix douce et chantante s'éleva de la cellule voisine. Sirius était hypnotisé par elle. Cela renforça son idée que le garçon était un musicien dans l'âme.

« - _« Hier, dans l'après-midi du quatre novembre, plusieurs moldus ont été retrouvé assassinés à l'aide d'un puissant sortilège explosif. Sur les lieux du crime, un sorcier du nom de Sirius Black a été appréhendé. A leur arrivé, les Aurors ont été sidéré de voir celui-ci complètement hilare au milieu de ce massacre. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que les Aurors comprennent qu'il était l'auteur de ce crime. En interrogeant les rares suspects, il a pu être découvert que le jeune Sirius Black était à la poursuite de Peter Pettigrew duquel il n'a été retrouvé qu'un doigt. Dans un acte de bravoure, Mr Pettigrew a hurlé dans la rue la trahison de Sirius Black envers les défunts James et Lily Potter qu'il connaissait depuis son entrée à Poudlard et avec lesquelles il était très ami, au point d'en être nommé parent du jeune Harry Potter, alias le Survivant. Sans surprise, il a été conduit à Azkaban où il y restera pour le restant de ses jours dans le quartier de haute sécurité. Les Aurors que nous avons questionné ont d'ailleurs ajouté qu'il serait enfermé dans la pire de toutes les cellules et qu'il risquerait bien, pour cela, de décéder dans le mois qui suivra … »_ De mon temps, le ministère de la Magie n'était pas aussi effrayé au point de conduire à Azkaban un innocent n'ayant pas reçu de procès. Les humains ne cesseront de grandir dans leur avidité. N'es-tu point d'accord avec moi, Sirius ? »

Sirius fut surprit d'entendre quelqu'un qui croyait en son innocence. Surtout son voisin de cellule. C'est pourquoi il baffouilla une réponse positive.

« - Je me nomme Neah D. Campbell, poursuivit l'adolescent en regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux avec un sourire aimable. Je te souhaite la bienvenue à Azkaban.

\- Merci … »

Même s'il ne voulait pas parler avec cet homme, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il allait passer le restant de ses jours avec ce jeune homme à ses côtés.

« - Tu connais la raison de ma présence ici mais moi j'ignore tes raisons, dit-il.

\- Oh, bien entendu ! Quel preuve d'impolitesse venant de ma part que voilà. »

Il avait été élevé par une famille noble, à en croire la manière dont il s'exprimait. Partisan de Voldemort ?

« - Pour mon part, je suis enfermé dans cette cellule pour encore au moins quatre siècles. On peut dire que j'ai commis quelques … _petits_ crimes. »

Neah sourit au terme « petits » et cela ne rassura pas Sirius. Captant son regard, Neah lista tranquillement, en comptant sur ses doigts, avec un petit sourire comme s'il annonçait la météo :

« - Trois génocides, anihilation totale de plusieurs villes causant des milliers de morts au total, création d'armes mortelles ayant massacré des centaines de milliers d'individus et double tentative de destruction totale de la race humaine mené presque à bien. Tu peux raccourcir cela par le terme « crime contre l'humanité », je suppose. »

Dernière phrase ponctué par un petit sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent.

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent à l'énumération de tout ces crimes. Cet adolescent … était encore pire que Voldemort lui-même ! Et pourtant, il n'avait vu son nom nul part dans la presse.

« - Oh, et j'ai oublié de préciser que j'étais à moi-même une arme de destruction massive pouvant anéantir l'espèce humaine à n'importe quel moment. En une fraction de seconde. »

A présent, Sirius Black comprenait pourquoi cet étrange énergumène était condamné à … quatre cent ans de prison, n'est-ce pas ? Un doute apparu dans l'esprit de Sirius.

« - Depuis combien de temps es-tu enfermé dans cette cellule ?

\- Plus ou moins cent ans, si je ne m'abuse.

\- Tu as plus de cent ans ?!

\- Cent cinquante ans, environ, rectifia Neah avec un petit sourire. Je suis un être immortel, d'où l'enfermement de cinq siècles. Mais ce n'est pas dérangeant ! Le temps passe incroyablement vite quand on s'ennuie.

\- Tu sais que normalement, c'est « quand on s'amuse ».

\- Vraiment ? Cela revient au même. »

* * *

Etonnamment, la compagnie de Neah n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire.

Sirius n'avait jamais aimé les mages noirs malgré le milieu dans lequel il avait grandit. Mais quand il posait son regard sur son voisin de cellule, il ne parvenait pas à penser qu'il était bien pire que Voldemort lui-même. En fait, il ressemblait plus à un adolescent plaisantain contre James et lui l'était à Poudlard.

En un mois, Sirius avait pu remarquer des choses étranges chez Neah. Enfin … des choses encore plus étrange que sa nature d'être elle-même parce qu'à ce niveau-là, Neah s'en tirait déjà à bon compte ! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi ses précédents voisins avaient tous finit par perdre la tête.

Il y avait cette aura malsaine qui l'entourait constamment et qui, rien qu'à elle, pouvait altérer la santé mentale de n'importe quel individu. Après, sa bonne humeur en contraste totale n'arrageait pas du tout l'affaire. Neah se réjouissait de tout, surtout du malheur des autres et il pouvait se montrer particulièrement irritant quand il laissait tomber ce masque d'apparente sympathie. A ce moment-là, il devenait un être impitoyable et sans pitié. C'était aussi un manipulateur né. Il savait trouver la corde sensible et comment appuyer dessus. C'est pourquoi il était préférable de ne pas faire partie des têtes qui ne revenaient pas à Neah.

Sirius supposait que cette technique était d'autant plus fonctionnel avec les personnes ayant commis nombre de crimes.

Ce qui était également étrange, c'étai le traitement de faveur qu'il recevait.

Tout les matins, un Auror venait chercher Neah dans sa cellule pour l'escorter aux douches personnelles du directeur où il se faisait un brin de toilettes. Une fois de retour dans sa cellule, on venait lui apporté un bon petit déjeuner accompagné d'un chocolat chaud – l'un des péchés mignons de Neah – et du journal. Sirius doutait sincèrement que n'importe qui d'autre aurait reçu ce même traitement. Lui-même n'avait eu le droit à de bons repas que le lendemain de son arrivéen lorsque Neah en avait fait explicitement la demande avec un sourire bien trop innocent pour être inoffensif.

Ça, c'était une autre chose étrange chez lui.

Tout ce qu'il demandait aux Aurors, les Aurors l'exécutaient sans poser de question et avec un peu trop de précipitation pour que cela soit naturel. Une fois, Neah avait demandé à un des Aurors de prendre la pose pour qu'il le dessine. Alors qu'en réalité, il n'avait fait que dessiner, une heure durant, un champ de blé. Une autre fois, il avait carrément demandé à l'un des Aurors de danser pour lui car il s'ennuyait.

Le dessin.

Neah avait droit à des cahiers et des crayons dans sa cellule. Il y en avait pleins. Sirius dirait une bonne centaine, au minimum. Quand un cahier était plein, il en demandait un aux Aurors qui en sortaient un de leur uniforme pour le lui donner. Apparemment, il se promenait toujours avec des cahiers au cas où Neah viendrait à en demander.

Neah … composait.

Il n'était pas rare pour Sirius de le voir se mettre à fredonner de sa belle voix des airs de musiques composés par ses soins ou bien oublié du commun des mortels depuis des millénaires. Dans ces moments-là, Sirius fermait les yeux et écoutait.

Mais malgré toute ces bizarreries, Il y en avait une qui dépassait toutes ses espérances. La première fois que cela avait eu lieu, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait.

Un matin, un Auror est venu chercher Neah, mais il n'est pas revenu. Sirius n'a interrogé l'Auror qu'à la fin de la journée. Celui-ci avait semblé se demander si cela valait la peine de lui fournir une réponse avant de lui expliquer :

« - C'est un marché entre l'ancien directeur et le cinglé. »

Le cinglé.

Les Aurors appelaient Neah ainsi et il n'avait pas tord. Cela ne semblait pas déranger l'intéressé, alors les Aurors continuaient cette appelation.

« - Tout les mois, durant une semaine, il est libéré d'Azkaban.

\- Et il revient à chaque fois ? demanda Sirius, sidéré.

\- Ouais. Personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi l'ancien directeur a accepté ce marché ?

\- Pour les mêmes raisons qu'il reçoit son traitement faveur. A chaque fois qu'il veut quelque chose, si on ne le fait pas, il l'obtient par lui-même. Une semaine de sortie par mois … Une douche … De bons repas … Le directeur a dû les lui céder s'il voulait cesser de le voir se promener dans les couloirs d'Azkaban. »

Cette explication … n'avait fait que rendre confus Sirius. C'est pourquoi dès le retour de Neah, il lui avait demandé où il s'était rendu.

« - Sur une sépulture, a répondu Neah avec un doux sourire que Sirius ne lui avait vu qu'en de très rares occasions.

\- Une tombe ? Celle de qui ?

\- Celle de mon frère, Mana.

\- C'est important, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mmh … Je suppose surtout que c'est symbolique. Après tout … leurs corps ne sont pas dans le cercueil. Ils ont été _désintégrés_ , a-t-il ajouté avec un sourire cruel. Et par _mes_ propres soins. La vie est amusante, parfois, tu ne trouves pas, Sirius ? Et quand je n'y vais pas, j'observe l'évolution du monde. »

* * *

« - Alors ?! »

Neah cligna des yeux. A peine entré dans sa cellule qu'il se faisait harcelé par Sirius. Il sourit.

« - Que veux-tu savoir, exactement ?

\- Tout !

\- Soit. »

Neah retira son manteau et alla s'asseoir sur le sol. Il observa la plafond et commença à raconter ce qu'il avait vu.

Celui faisait bientôt douze ans que Sirius était enfermé à Azkaban. Les Aurors s'étonnaient qu'il soit toujours sain d'esprit avec Neah pour voisin de cellule. Cela lui donnait un côté plus « effrayant ». Il faut dire que Neah le trouvait fort sympathique et avait donc décidé de lui laisser sa santé mentale intacte.

Depuis maintenant deux ans, Neah se rendait à Poudlard à chacune de ses sorties. Il faisait à Sirius un petit compte rendu de ce qu'il y voyait sur le jeune Harry Potter.

« - … et Harry a vaincu le basilic de Salazar Serpentard, sauvant ainsi Ginny et empêchant la résurrection de Voldemort. »

Sirius soupira de soulagement.

Le mois suivant, le ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, fit une visite d'Azkaban durant laquelle il eut l'occasion de converser avec Neah – bien qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. Il fit l'erreur de donner son journal à Sirius qui y vit sur une photographie de la famille Weasley un certain rat. Dès lors, cela devint une obscession que de quitter sa cellule.

« - Veux-tu que je t'aide à sortir de ta cellule ?

\- Tu pourrais ?!

\- Bien sûr. Rien n'est impossible, tu devrais le savoir. »

Neah sourit et alors, des cercles apparurent devant Sirius et Neah affirma qu'il s'agissait d'une porte pour sortir d'Azkaban.

« - Tu ne viens pas ? demande Sirius.

\- Cette prison est fort sympathique. Il ne me reste que quatre siècle à purger ici avant d'être libre. Et puis, j'ai une sortie tous les mois. Cela me suffit grandement, ce semblant de liberté.

\- Est-ce que … tu viendras me voir, durant tes sorties ? »

Neah posa un regard vide sur Sirius.

« - Non. Ton espèce m'est particulièrement insupportable. Je te serai gré de m'oublier. Si un jour nos chemins venaient à se croiser à nouveau – ce dont je doute fortement – nous serons ennemis. Il ne fait nul doute qu'une fois en liberté, je tenterai une nouvelle fois de détruire l'humanité toute entière.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je hais les humains. Et la tâche qui m'incombe est de provoquer l'avènement des Trois Jours de Ténèbres. Ni plus ni moins. Puisse ton âme se perdre dans les limbes et ne jamais monter au ciel, Sirius Orion Black. »

Sirius hocha la tête, un peu triste, avant de franchir la porte. Il se retrouva de suite dehors, sur la terre ferme, loin de cette ile où se trouvait Azkaban. Dès lors, il fit de son mieux pour oublier l'étrange homme qu'était Neah D. Campbell.

Pourtant, deux ans plus tard, lorsqu'il vit son corps se pencher vers le Voile de la Mort, il repensa une dernière fois à lui, aux dernières paroles qu'il lui adressa :

 _Puisse ton âme se perdre dans les limbes et ne jamais monter au ciel, Sirius Orion Black._


End file.
